These Feelings
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Splendont is a student with the reputation of a punk but aspirations to help others. One day, he helps a new student, with a name oddly similar to his. Will contain Yaoi, Boy's Lover, and smut eventually. May contain crude or vulgar language. Story name is a work in progress, may change. On hiatus until life is sorted out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry guys, I've been pretty busy lately. I'm probably going to be posting just one story a week from now on. If I missed one last week, I'm sorry. This was another request, Some Did x Dont. Splendid and Splendont is a pairing I've grown to like. I'm actually starting a new, multi-chapter story with this! Didn't mean to at first, but I like the way it's going enough to continue. I just have to say: there's a reason why I have them acting the way I do, and it will get revealed later.

ooooooo

A red haired male fast-walked through the halls in a hurry. He kept glancing at the clock through the corner of his eyes, checking the time. If he kept this pace up, he should make it to class on time. As he passed a hallway, however, those plans were dashed.

He caught sight of something strange going on. Two people with green hair were pressing someone else against the wall. Even with his excellent eye sight, the red head couldn't catch a glimpse of who it was that they were doing that to, but he definitely recognized the aggressors.

"Shifty and Lifty," the male said as he walked down the hallway towards them. "Watch ya up to, _buddies?_"

He put a bit of sarcasm in that word. It was obvious that they were in no way, shape, or form friends. The two green haired males turned around and scowled.

"This has nothing to do with you Splendont." Shifty said angrily.

Splendont just smirked and kept walking closer. He caught a good glimpse of the twins' victim for the first time. It was a blue-haired boy with a pair of red glasses. Splendont recognized him as the new student. Splendid or something. The guy with a name close to his and who dressed in a uniform despite it not being required to wear one in their school.

"Sorry, bro, if you're messing with people, it makes it my business."

Shifty swore and nodded at Lifty. Both males ran off down the hall like they had been whipped.

"You alright, dude?" Splendont said, approaching the now freed Splendid.

The blue haired male just nodded. He seemed shocked by the whole ordeal and didn't know what to make of it.

"Sorry about those guys," Splendont continued. "They're kind of the resident jerks. Rumor has it they're too busy wanting to jerk other off to be nice."

Splendid just kind of looked at the red head silently. It was a little awkward. Splendont laughed a little awkwardly, trying to break the tension.

"Thanks," Splendid finally said.

"No prob. Need any more help?"

"I need to find the science lab."

"Oh lucky you, I was heading there to."

The school bell rang suddenly.

"Oh crap," Splendont said casually. "Bell rang."

He gestured with hand, signaling Splendid to follow. Splendont led the way, eventually reaching a white door. He opened it for his follower and then headed in after him.

"You boys are late," the teacher said, not looking up from her computer.

"Sorry ma'am, I was lost," Splendid apologized.

The teacher looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, without a hint of sarcasm. "I didn't realize you were the new boy. You're excused."

Splendid gave a slight, courteous bow and walked to an empty seat. The teacher smiled, and turned to face Splendont. Her mouth curled downwards into a frown.

"What is your excuse, Mr. Splendont?"

The red head just shrugged and walked to a seat. The teacher made a disapproving noise.

"Marked late again," she said, her tone disappointed.

Splendont just kicked his legs up and onto the table in front of him and closed his eyes, ignoring the comment. Splendid looked at him from across the room, confused.

_Why didn't he just tell her he was helping me?_

Later that day, Splendont was sitting at a lunch table by himself. He was immersed in a book he was reading, not even paying attention to the fact he was alone. Splendid noticed this when he left the lunch line. The blue haired male crossed the room and sat down at the table.

"Why didn't you tell the teacher you were late because you helped me earlier?" Splendid asked.

"I knew the teach wouldn't believe me," Splendont answered, not even looking up from his book. "They don't see me as someone to do that with my reputation."

"Reputation?"

Splendont closed his book and looked up at Splendid.

"I used to be a part of Shifty and Lifty's group. Plus, I don't exactly seem like the helping type, if you know what I mean. I seem 'too tough' for that."

"Well that's just not fair."

"It's not, but sometimes the world works that way. Doesn't stop me from helping people, though."

"It definitely shouldn't."

Splendont smirked and went back to reading. A few minutes of silent passed between them as both of them got busy, Splendid with eating and Splendont with reading. After a little bit, Splendid looked up and cleared his throat.

"I want to pay you back, for helping me earlier," the blue haired boy said.

"There's no need for-" Splendont started.

"To me there is. I'll buy you a meal."

"You sure about that?"

"Completely."

Splendont thought it over for a couple seconds.

"Sure," he finally answered.

"Alright," Splendid began. "Meet me at that little diner at six-ish. The one with the pictures of food on the windows?"

"I know the one."

"Cool, see you then."

The school bell rang, signaling that it was time to head their separate ways. Splendid finished off his food, then jogged off towards his locker. Splendont put his book in the book bag underneath the table and hoisted the whole thing over a shoulder. He walked off, towards his math class. Once he got there, he sat down and waited for class to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for not posting something the past two weeks, I had some tests to take care of, plus a doctor's visit and some other important things. Anyways, now on with more of this story. Fall is my busiest time of year. Short chapter. I will make it up next chapter, I promise.

ooooooo

The diner was relatively busy. Customers and waiters exchanged orders and conversation with each other, going on with their own lives. Splendont sat in a corner booth. He watched the front entrance for Splendid to show up; it was nearly six, he should be here any minute. Not that he was very impatient. The red head had been there for a while now; there wasn't anything else he really wanted to do or had to do.

At exactly six a recognizable head of blue hair walked in. Splendid glimpsed around the building, looking for Splendont. Splendont sat up and gave a quick wave to the blue haired male to direct him to his table.

"Hey dude," Splendid said.

"Hey… so… do we ask a waiter for the menus, or…?"

Splendont answered him by handing him a menu from his lap.

"Just raise your hand and a waiter should get over here."

"Thanks. Order as much as you want."

"Alright."

Splendont flipped through the menu, looking for something that wasn't too expensive. Splendid may have roped him into this, but he didn't want to drive the guy broke. Splendid raised a hand, obviously ready to order. A waitress walked over, and the blue-haired male listed out his order; nearly 15 things. Splendont was slightly in awe at the amount of food.

_Is he… trying to explode!?_ The red head thought to himself.

Splendont gave his waitress his order, and she left towards the kitchen. For a first couple minutes afterwards, both boys sat awkwardly in silence.

"So…," Splendid started.

"So… what?"

"That was a lot of food… you have one of those endless stomachs or whatever?"

Splendid smirked slightly.

"No. Just I knew you'd probably order something cheap. It's not a new trick, and I got an idea of how you act."

Splendont cracked a grin.

"You caught me."

"Not that hard.

Suddenly the waitress arrived, interrupting their conversation to bring them their drinks. She left with a smile and headed back to where she came.

"So, since I'm the new guy and all… Anyone else other than the twins I need to worry about?"

"Oh, the jerk-off twins? No, not that I can think of. Well, other than their group of friends but they hang around each other."

Splendid snorted into his drink.

"Jerk-off twins?" He snickered.

"Yeah. People say they're constantly doing that to each other while no one's around. And more. Someone once said they caught them making out."

"Wow. I'll try not to judge though… to each their own… and all."

"Suit yourself."

Several minutes later, a couple waiters came out bearing their food. Even Splendid was shocked at how much was placed in front of them; it didn't seem like _that_ much when he ordered it.

Splendont snickered at the shocked look on Splendid's face.

"You most definitely seem like a pig to the rest of the diner now."

Splendid laughed and tossed something at the red head. Splendont caught it out of there air. It was a fry.

"How immature are you, throwing food," Splendont teased.

"First thing I had. And anyways, believe me, I'm pretty immature."

"Pretty sure everyone is in some way."

"Look at you, being all philosophical now."

For some reason, both boys cracked up at that. When they settled down, they started eating bits of everything in front of them. Took nearly an hour, but they managed to eat every last dish on the table.

They walked out the door together. Splendont went to a nearby bike rack and unlocked his from it. He started to pedal off, but noticed Splendid just start walking. He turned the bike around and started pedaling slowly next to the blue-haired male.

"Don't feel right with letting someone new in town walk home by himself," the red head explained to Splendid.

"You know I'm not a ten year old, right? Splendid sighed. "Fine, it'll be more interesting on the walk then."

"Well, if you're going to act that way…"

Splendid smirked.

"I was only joking; it's nice of you to come. Though it's only a block away."

"Doesn't matter."

They headed off. As they walked, Splendont pointed out the places he knew so Splendid knew where everything was. Splendid just nodded and laughed whenever the other male pointed something out or cracked a joke. He was having a pretty good time, despite not knowing the other male well. Splendont felt the same, and was a little bummed when they reached his new friend's house.

"See ya later dude."

Splendid started walking up towards his door, but then turned around real quick.

"Let me see your phone."

He started punching some numbers into the cellphone, which made a little beep when he was finished.

"Text me your number later, in case you want to hang some other time."

"Sure thing. Later."

"Later."

As soon as he got home, Splendont did as his friend requested. He was in a great mood, better than he'd felt for a while. He texted his new friend for hours. Neither one stopped until Splendid had to go to bed. Splendont took that as a cue to go to sleep as well, jumping into bed without even taking his clothes off. It was a great night.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long! College has most of my time taken up, so I can't update any of my stories as often. And that's my priority, since I need to get a better job soon- at the end of his school year, the boyfriend is joining me at my house.

ooooooo

Splendont woke up to sunlight filtering in through his window. A quick peek to his alarm clock sent him panicking. 10 am? How could it be 10 am? Didn't his alarm go off? And then it hit him; it was the weekend. He laughed at himself, panicking over nothing. Splendont quickly pulled on clean clothes for the day and headed towards the living room.

As he made breakfast for himself, his cell phone rang for a text message. Splendont absentmindedly picked it up and opened up the message. It was from Splendid.

Hey dude, the message read. You want to hang out?

If you don't mind coming with me and my friends, Splendont texted back. I had plans with them.

Ok, where you're going?

Just the mall.

Ok, see you there :^)

_That's really cute of him to use that…,_ Splendont mused.

He paused for a minute.

_Cute?_

Splendid shrugged it off and started to eat his cereal. A bowl later, he was chugging down a protein shake and heading out the door to his car.

Splendid was waiting on a bench when the red head got here. The blue-haired male was talking to a familiar group of people. One member of the group, a green-haired male, seemed to sense Splendont's approach and looked up. He gave a quick wave. Smiling, Splendont joined them.

"So, I see you guys met Splendid. Splendid, this is Flippy, Flaky, Nutty, Sniffles, Lammy, Pickles, Petunia, and Handy."

"I know. We've been here for ten minutes already," Splendid said with a grin.

"Oh."

"Come on guys," a green and yellow haired male voiced up. "Let's go in! I wanna hit that bakery before the donuts start getting cold."

"Calm down, Nutty. They won't disappear that quickly," the light blue haired male next to him said reassuringly.

"I know… I just can't control myself."

The male adjusted his glasses and kissed Nutty on the forehead.

"That's what makes you cute."

Splendont faked a gag alongside Flippy and several other members of the group. Splendid just looked at them in slight shock with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"That's Nutty and Sniffles, the resident sappy couple of the group," Splendont explained.

"Oh."

"Sorry if this is weird for you," Sniffles apologized.

"No, it's just… nice to see people open about it. Where I come from, it's kinda frowned on…"

"We just learned not to care, me and Sniffs," Nutty spoke up. "We got plenty of hate, but why care when you're with someone you love, right?"

"True… true."

"Well guys, let's go on in," Splendont said.

The mall was busy, with people rushing about. Nutty and Sniffles broke off from the group and headed towards the food court. Lammy and Pickles went with Flaky and Petunia towards the clothing stores, while the rest of them went towards the store with the video games.

Splendont and Flippy started up a demo of a football game. After about ten minutes, Flippy laid down the controller in defeat.

"How do you do that? I'm normally beast at those games."

"Fast reaction time," Splendont said with a smirk.

Splendid silently picked up the controller.

"My turn," he spoke up.

Splendont shrugged and started the game again. For the first few minutes, the game progressed pretty normally. But slowly, Splendid started getting an advantage over the red head, and 10 minutes later he had lost by a large margin. Splendid was smirking as they moved on to another store.

"Fast reaction time," he explained to a stunned Splendont, in a perfect imitation of the red head.

Splendont couldn't help but laugh at that.

Handy and Flippy split off to head towards the bathroom, leaving Splendid and Splendont alone together.

"So, where to?" Splendont asked.

"Maybe the food court? Kinda want to get a pretzel."

"Sounds good."

Nutty and Sniffles had already left by the time they got there. Splendid went to the line with both his and Splendont's money to get their pretzels. Meanwhile, Splendont waited at a table for his friend to get back. For some reason, Splendont found himself staring at his waiting friend.

_He has nice ass… wait, why am I staring? And why did I just think that?_

With some force of will, Splendid tore himself away. He didn't show his confusion, and to distract himself, he started running his finger around the edge of the table. Splendid came back a few minutes later with two hot pretzels, unaware of what his friend had just thought.

"Here's yours, and some cheese to."

"Thanks."

They talked and ate. Slowly Splendid starting opening up to his red headed friend. He was born and raised in a small town where everyone knew everyone else's business. Had no friends growing up and was very sheltered, but always snuck out when he could.

"How did you get by with no friends? That sounds like torture," Splendont asked in surprise.

"I got by… but I felt weird because of it. Like I was so strange for it. Never even dated."

"Never? Sheesh, dude. Was there nobody you liked?"

"No… just didn't feel safe."

"Didn't feel safe…?"

Suddenly it clicked into place.

"Oh, you're… oh, now I see," Splendont said.

"Yep, I'm gay. Or a fag, or a homo, or whatever other slurs people wanted to call me."

"Tsk, yeah, I understand why you would want to hide it. If you want to keep it a secret, it's okay with me. I won't tell a soul."

"Meh, its fine if your friends know. I mean, you all are okay with Nutty and Sniffles, so I doubt anything could go wrong with that."

"I'll leave it to you. Not my place."

"Thanks… so you going to finish your cheese?"

Splendont laughed.

"No, you can have it."

They finished up a few minutes later and went to search for their friends.

It was sunset by the time they left the mall. Splendont took Splendid home in his car so that the blue haired male wouldn't have to walk all the way. They talked in the car, about teachers and their fellow students, and life in general, until finally Splendont pulled it into park in front of Splendid's house.

"Here we go," Splendont commented.

"Thanks, dude," Splendid said.

"No prob. See ya later."

"See ya."

Splendid slid out of his seat and onto the ground outside. He started walking, but then paused after a couple feet before turning around.

"Can I admit something to you?" He asked.

"Uh, sure."

He took a breath.

"I like you, okay?"

He turned back around and continued walking, leaving Splendont there in stunned silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sniffles here. As always, sorry it's this has taken awhile to put up. My schedule won't let me write as often as I want to, so I may have to be limited to an update every two weeks, not every week. Sorry for this chapter being shorter as will! I was going somewhere with this and couldn't stretch it out to be longer without it getting awkward.

ooooooo

"So, he confessed, just like that?" Flippy asked a few days later.

"Yeah… and I… I don't know how to respond to him," Splendont said.

The red head and his green-haired friend sat at a table in study hall. Flippy was nonchalantly leaning back in his seat with his hands clutching the back of his head while Splendont was awkwardly tapping his fingers on the table. He was obviously confused.

"Do you feel anything for him?" Flippy asked.

"I don't know…."

"Tell me how you feel around him then. That might help.

Splendont shrugged.

"It makes me happy to be around him," the red head admitted. "He's fun to talk to, and it makes me want to continue talking to him. Something about him makes me want to just open up and spill my guts… he just makes me that comfortable."

"Plus he looks pretty cute," Splendont added under his breath.

Flippy cracked a grin.

"Oooooooh, Splendie's in love~" He said in an immature sing-song voice.

Splendont's cheeks turned bright red.

"Shut up, dude."

"But it's true, I can tell."

"Doesn't mean you should say it so loudly where people can hear."

"Dude, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

Splendont didn't know how to respond to that. He was still feeling weird about it all.

Flippy sighed.

"Just be sure to do what you feel is right, okay? I don't want to see you hurt because you make a mistake, especially on the first person you've felt this way for."

"Alright, thanks."

The school bell rang, signaling it was time for the next class. Splendont and Flippy spilt ways and headed towards their next classes. Next for Splendont was the science class he and Splendid shared.

Splendid acted casually, as if the confession never happened. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the way he acted. Splendont tried copying him, but all the while he was thinking about how to confess. Should he do it bluntly like Splendid did? Or should he wait until no one's watching? It didn't help that whenever Splendid looked at him, Splendont's heart game a lurch and made him feel even more nervous.

Several times throughout the day, Splendont tried to confess his feelings towards Splendid, but his words failed him. Even though the red head knew how the blue-haired male felt towards him, he still couldn't get over the fear of rejection.

The bell finally rang. School was out. Last chance before the day ended and Splendont would have to wait till tomorrow.

Splendid started packing up to leave when Splendont put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, dude, can I tell you something?"

Splendid raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"It's about what you said a few days ago…," Splendont started. He took a breath as he gathered courage.

"Oh, ignore that. That was just a spur of a moment thi-"

"I feel the same way."

Splendid just stood there with his mouth open and a stupefied expression on his face. The overall effect made Splendont want to crack up, but he kept his face straight.

"Re… really?" Splendid asked in shock.

"Really. Splendid… would you be my boyfriend?"

_That sounded really immature right there,_ Splendont thought to himself too late.

Splendid considered for a second.

"Sure," he finally answered.

After talking for a bit and helping Splendid put his things away, the two split up to head their separate ways.

_I have a boyfriend,_ Splendont thought in disbelief.

He kept repeating it over and over in his mind until it finally clicked that it was real.

_I have a boyfriend!_

Splendid was in an amazing mood as he hopped into his car because of this realization. He blared his music loud and sang at the top of his lungs. Didn't matter if anyone would complain, nothing would stop this mood.

The red head was still beaming when he entered his house. He eagerly helped his mother with the house work, did his homework without being told, and retreated to his room with his phone. As he had the one night, he texted with Splendid until it was late and the blue haired male had to go to bed.

Though with one difference: the finally exchange between them.

_Goodnight, and I love you_, the message said.

_I love you to_, Splendid texted back.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry about the lateness, I had exams and as much as I love to write for you guys, that takes priority. Sorry if that makes you lose attention to the story, but it's necessary for me.

ooooooo

The school bell rings, signaling the last few moments before class starts. Splendont sat in the main hall on a bench, ignoring the rush of the crowd. He waited for a familiar figure in blue to show up. It didn't take long.

Splendid came pushing through the crowd and carried a slip of paper in one hand. He soon broke through and ended up near his boyfriend, flustered but fine.

"You got the slip?" Splendont asked.

"Yeah," Splendid huffed, tired from his efforts. "One ticket out of class for today."

"Good, I got mine. Just gotta get this to the principal."

Splendid helped Splendont up, and they walked off. They purposefully avoided holding hands. It wasn't worth getting a PDA on their records when they'll have enough time for that later. They slipped in separately in an attempt to avoid suspicion being raised. Splendid went last and came out grinning.

"Time for free time," Splendid said eagerly.

They left the building separately as well, and met up near the bike rake out in front.

"Where to?" Splendid asked.

"The park? Shouldn't be too many people there."

Splendont hopped onto his bike and pedaled away slow enough Splendid could keep up. The blue haired male kept pace, jogging beside his friend. As they went, Splendont pointed out some major stores and landmarks. The general store, the clothing boutique, the war memorial- all to try and help Splendid learn his way around. Splendid just listened, only giving the occasional nod or "mhm" as response. He just liked to hear the head talk so much that he didn't want to tell Splendont that he knew his way around already. This continued all of the way there.

"And here's the park," Splendont finally concluded, stopping in a bike rack.

Splendont's prediction was correct- the park was almost entirely empty. There were only a few kids swinging on the swing sets, obviously skipping school as well.

"Yo Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles… you delinquents, why are you guys off?" Splendont shouted to them.

The kids jumped from surprise.

"School's out for the middle school, teacher work day," a boy with purple hair, Toothy, explained.

"Oh…, I see."

"Wait… why are YOU out of school, Splendont?" Cuddles asked, still swinging.

"I skipped to hang out with him," Splendont answered, pointing to Splendid.

"Don't you tell us to not skip school," Giggles said with a smirk.

"Your schooling is more important, we can afford it."

Splendid just stood there awkwardly, obviously feeling left out. Having noticed this, Splendid decided to remedy it.

"Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, this is Splendid, my boyfriend. Splendid, this is Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles. They're some of the neighbors' kids."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hiya!" Cuddles said, leaping off the swing. He steadied himself and shook the blue haired male's hand.

"Didn't know you swung that way, dude," Cuddles said, to Splendont this time.

"I didn't either until I met him."

Splendid blushed. Giggles gave a little giggle at that.

"Cute," she said.

"Never knew kids to react so calmly to this sort of thing," Splendid said.

Cuddles and Toothy grinned at each other.

"Well, me and him are dating after all," Cuddles said, wrapping his hand in Toothy's.

Giggles gave another giggle. When the four males looked at her, she blushed and grinned shyly.

"Relationships are just cute," she admitted.

"Well, we're going to leave you guys to play now. Going to go talk."

"Okay… try not to get up to anything dirty," Cuddles said slyly.

Splendont and Splendid both blushed this time.

"We just started going out, ain't the time for that," Splendid said.

"Okay, whatever~ See ya."

"Bye guys," Toothy said.

"Bye-bye," Cuddles added.

The kids turned back to their swings and continued their fun.

"Well they're cute," Splendid said as they walked away.

"Yeah. Funny how being a kid makes everything so innocent."

"That Cuddles isn't so innocent," Splendid said with a chuckle.

"Nah, he's just learned about sex from sex-ed. He likes poking fun at older people because of it."

"They have sex-ed here?"

"Yeah… they didn't have it where you were from?"

"Backwater town, remember? We didn't have no 'fancy-shmancy sexual edumacation", we were taught that sex wasn't until marriage and that it was a bad thing."

"Oh… so they failed at preparing kids."

"Basically. I learned about sex from friends."

"So…," Splendont lowered his voice. "Have you had sex yet?"

"Little early in the relationship to ask that, isn't it?" Splendid said, poking fun.

"Hey… it was on the topic…"

Splendid snickered.

"I was just joking… I have, sorta. Oral from my first boyfriend… we didn't do anything else other than that, it ended soon afterwards."

"Oh."

"Yeah… so… on that note, what about you?"

"Um… no. Never dated anyone before."

"Oh, that's cute."

Splendont blushed.

"It's not… that cute…" he said sheepishly.

"It is… I'm your first love~"

"Eh… shut it."

"Alright, alright."

They spent the next few hours talking about life and school in general. They wandered through the park, enjoying each other's company. Occasionally, they'd flirt back and forth, but it mostly talking. It was nice, and it wasn't till four in the afternoon that they had run out of topics to talk about. They took it as a sign they should be heading home.

When they got to Splendid's house, Splendid's mom invited Splendont in. Splendont and her talked for a bit, but he excused himself to Splendid's room soon after. It was just so awkward.

"Well, your mother seems nice," Splendont said when they were in private.

"Yeah… surprised she was… normally she doesn't come off as nice… she's normally pretty judgmental."

"Hmm… well, maybe she just wanted to be polite."

"I guess."

Splendid sat down on the bed and gestured for Splendont to sit down as well. Splendont obeyed gratefully.

The red head glanced around his boyfriend's room. Trophies for various achievements lined the shelves, and posters of bands where on the wall. It wasn't that interesting, so he decided to look instead at the male next to him.

Splendid was just sitting comfortably in the silence. His hand lay next to Splendont's, and he would occasionally trace his finger along the hand out of boredom. Splendont felt shivers from that motion, and it went straight to a part of him he didn't expect. Splendid turned and grinned at the red head, and suddenly part of Splendont was on fire.

Splendont leaned over and kissed Splendid passionately. The blue haired male's eyes widened in surprise, but he returned the kiss after a moment. Splendont added some force into it and Splendid started being pushed back a bit. The red head added some tongue and took dominance over the blue haired male's mouth. Splendid instinctively used his tongue to push back, and it turned into a full blown make out session.

"I… I want you," Splendont huffed when they broke for air.

His cheeks were red and his breath was lusty. Splendont pushed his boyfriend backwards onto the bed and straddled his hips. Splendid was in shock as his boyfriend started grinding against him. A moan escaping his lips snapped him out of it.

"Wait, Splendont… stop."

It took some force of will, but Splendont obeyed. If he could make the noise, he would have whimpered; he wanted it that badly.

"I'm not ready for this…"

Splendont took a moment to register this, and then his eyes widened in surprise. He got off his boyfriend and sat down next to him again, embarrassed.

"I don't know what came over me," the red head admitted.

Splendid leaned over and kissed Splendont. Normally, this time.

"Maybe someday, but not now," Splendid said.

"Okay… alright. I should probably go now… it's getting late."

"Aw, okay. See you later babe."

Splendont left a few minutes later, after some quick explaining to Splendid's mom and a goodbye kiss to his boyfriend. He rode his bike awkwardly, still excited from that encounter. He flinched whenever he hit a bump. He eventually got home and he retreated into the privacy of his room. Once there, he couldn't get it off his mind. Never before had someone made him feel this way, and it drove him crazy. He unzipped his fly. He knew he was going to feel guilty later, but he needed this. Being a hormonal teenager sucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story. I've only recently gotten over my writer's block on it, so prepare for the next part! Smuttiness warning.

ooooooo

"Well, I can't blame him," Flippy said as he munched on a French fry.

It was lunch time at school. Splendont sat with his face in his arms, trying to hide the fact he was embarrassed over what happened with Splendid and having to tell it to his friend.

"I know… I was just stupid," he said in a muffled voice.

"I wouldn't call it stupid… just not well thought out."

"So basically stupid, but said in a fancy way."

"That's not what I meant, dude."

Splendont pulled his head up and rested it on his hand.

"I know you didn't," the red head admitted. "Just dealing with a bit of self-pity."

"At least he hasn't held that moment against you, right?" Flippy added hopefully.

"No… just I feel awkward with him right now…."

"You'll feel better soon, I'm sure."

"Thanks."

"School bell's about to ring, so you better finish up."

Splendont pushed his plate of food towards his green-haired friend.

"Take it."

"Thanks."

The bell rang as soon as Flippy crammed it all into his mouth. The two males got up, said their goodbyes (although Flippy's was just a wave and a muffled grunt), and headed to their respective classes.

The rest of the day passed just like any other day. There were the usual boring classes, and the usual thwarting of Lifty and Shifty's bullying. Throughout it all, Splendid was formulating ideas on how to say he was sorry to Splendid, but he couldn't think of much past "pizza."

_Pizza it is, then_, he thought to himself, disappointed in that idea.

After class he waited at the entrance of the school for his blue-haired boyfriend. The leaving crowd was busy; however he could easily spot Splendid's face among the mass of people.

"Hey babe," Splendont said when the other male reached him.

"Hey."

"You want to get pizza later? My treat."

"Oh, sure. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. Just felt like it."

Splendont inwardly cursed himself for not being able to tell the real reason.

"Oh, cool," Splendid said with a grin. "Where are we going to meet up?"

"My place. Around six, maybe."

"I'll be over after homework, see you then."

The two males kissed each other and went their separate ways.

Splendont rode his bike to the pizza parlor and parked it out front. After going in and ordering, he came out half an hour later with a pizza box. He balanced it precariously on his handle bars and rode off slowly.

By the time the red head got home, it was nearly five. He hurriedly took a shower and brushed his teeth, eager to make himself look a little nicer for the sort of date.

While he was in the shower, Splendid entered the house and looked around. The blue haired male cried out and listened for any signs of his boyfriend. He could hear the faint sounds of water hitting a curtain, and realized Splendont was cleaning up. Awkwardly, Splendid sat at the dining room table near the bathroom and waited for the red head to get done. It didn't take long, and Splendont left the bathroom clean, smelling like soap… and naked except for a towel around his waist.

It took a minute for Splendont to register that his boyfriend was there and blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh, shit," Splendont swore.

"Sorry… got here early" Splendid apologized sheepishly.

Splendont ran to his room as best as he could without dropping the towel, and quickly found some clothes to change into. At first he was embarrassed, but by the time he pulled his socks on he was laughing at the event. He came back to Splendid grinning.

"You like what you saw?" The red head asked with a laugh.

The amusement of his boyfriend set Splendid at ease.

"I'd say no, but then I'd be lying," Splendid responded. "Figured you would look muscular."

"Sometime you've got to pay me back in kind with a view of yourself.'

Splendid chuckled.

"Maybe someday."

"I'll hold you to your word."

The two males opened the pizza box and started eating. Mostly they fed themselves, but occasionally Splendid would toss a bit of crust towards Splendont and the red head would catch it in mouth, much to both of their amusement. They finished up and left the kitchen for the couch to watch TV.

It was quiet for a while as they just enjoyed each other's company. Splendid lay with his head on Splendont's shoulder and the red head's arm around him. The blue haired male was barely paying attention to the TV, but instead was more focused on the scent of his boyfriend, among other things. It was a sporty scent, pretty normal for a teen that used male body wash. It was calming, just breathing that in and laying there while the other male occasionally stroked his hair. It wasn't long it started affecting him in another way.

Splendid casually crossed his legs to hide this fact. Luckily for him, Splendont was oblivious to this movement and was engrossed in the TV show.

"I'm going to use the bathroom quick, okay?" Splendid said as he started to move Splendont's arm.

That seemed to snap Splendont out of his daze.

"Oh, okay," the red head said as he took his arm from around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Splendid got up and went to the bathroom. Instead of drying to "go" he just sat on the closed lid, trying to get over what he was just feeling.

"I'm going to look like a total dick for wanting it now after turning it down," he thought out loud.

Splendid crossed his legs and started thinking of other things, like school or the girls he didn't like at all who had tried asking him out in the past. Eventually, his body and mind calmed down, and he felt ready to go back out. The blue haired male flushed the toilet to make it seem like he actually went. He left… to find Splendont having taken his shirt off and revealing a form fitting tank top that was underneath.

"It felt a bit warm," Splendont said, taking Splendid's staring as a silent question of why his regular shirt was off. That really was all the reason he had.

Splendid sat down again, and crossed his legs again. This time, however, Splendont noticed. The red head's face turned nearly as red as his hair. He brushed it off quickly however, and the blush faded away as he smirked.

"Somebody's happy to see me~" He said in a sing-song voice.

His boyfriend's face paled.

"Sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? Not like you had a choice in it," Splendont said, laughing.

He poked Splendid in the crotch area, making the blue haired male jump.

"It's kinda hot," Splendont admitted.

He kissed Splendid just to show he was fine with it. It started as normal for a couple seconds, but Splendid added his tongue, and suddenly both boys were making out. The blue haired male started tugging at his red haired boyfriend's zipper, and soon was groping and the male's underwear-covered bulge. Splendont moaned, and soon was resorting to humping the other male's hand. Splendid stopped suddenly, leaving the other male wanting for more.

Splendid broke the kiss and pushed the other male back, laying him out. A quick tug of the other male's pants, and Splendont's hard on was out in the open. He stroked slow and steady, making the red head pant with pleasure. Slowly but surely the blue haired male lowered his now pre-cum slicked hand, bringing it toward the barely visible entrance of his now lustful boyfriend. One finger went in, making Splendont gasp in surprise. Another followed, and then another, until three fingers were inside the warmth of his boyfriend's body, stretching it out and earning odd sounds from Splendont's throat.

"Think that'll be good enough?" Splendid asked.

Splendont just nodded, to high on hormones to speak. Slowly but surely, Splendid pushed his erection into his boyfriend. Splendont tensed up at first, but began relaxing as he started to feel the pleasure from his boyfriend's member sliding up against his inner body. Splendid went all of the way to the hilt.

"Fuck… you're just… loose enough… Feels... so good…"

The blue haired male began thrusting in and out of the red head, hitting his boyfriend's prostate over and over, much to the rush of Splendont.

"Faster… move your dick faster, dude," Splendont begged.

Splendont complied, thrusting his hips faster and harder, to the point he was at his limit of how hard he could go. Splendont lost his head and came after a few minutes of this, staining his shirt with a few stray spurts, but still begged for more.

Splendid was slowly reaching his limit. He leaned down as he was thrusting and started making out with his red headed boyfriend again. He was amazing, he couldn't have asked for a better one, he would never find someone hotter- all of these thought rushed to his head as he edged closer. Finally, he hit his limit and blew.

"Fuck," he swore as he shot several times into the awaiting red head. After it turned into nothing but a drizzle, he pulled out and collapsed on his boyfriend, his knees too weak to hold himself up. They kissed once again, but this time a more normal kiss, but still with passion.

"We're going to need to clean up you know," Splendid said, grinning from his sex high.

"But I'm too tired…" Splendont said, almost whining as he did so.

"Come on, big baby. I'll help you up."

They managed to have both gotten showered and clothes before Splendont's mother arrived home. When asked what they did, they lied of course. But they couldn't help but smile at each other conspiratorially, as if they were little kids who snuck some extra candy.

_If only she knew_, Splendont thought to himself.


End file.
